About time
by Jacck1234
Summary: A simple question leads to something more. Damn it was about time. Lemon


They sat at the couch, seeing a movie .Sakura laid her head against his shoulder and felt his warm arm wrap around her. They always laid there like this. She loved how comfortable it was to be with him. He in his jeans and his shirt, and she already in her pyjama pants and his shirt she was sleeping in every night since he had given it to her. It was cozy to be with him and talk about everything.  
"So begin! What love is in your live?" she ordered him to tell as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his body.  
"Why so curious?" he asked.  
"Why not, were best friends after all? We tell us everything, don't we?" she used her innocent voice and as always it worked on him.  
"Yeah, ok well..." he started knowing that there was no way to escape. Sakura wanted to know something about him and he couldn't say no to her wishes. "There is a girl I love. She is very beautiful thought."  
"Who is it? Do i know her? Is it Hinata? Or Ino?" Sakura asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder very sudden. She cursed herself for asking him. She shouldve known it, he had someone else. Someone who didn't made him wait forever.  
"Sakura calm down, Hinata is with Kiba! You know that. And yes you know her but its not Ino." He said surprised by her sudden reaction. He didn't want to upset her, even if he didn't know why she was upset.  
"Yeah you're right. I forgot." she said a fake smile on her face. He had someone else and she had no clue who it was. It made her sad, to know he didn't love her anymore.  
" You know she is a really great girl. Very concerned about how I feel and what I do. And boy she looks hot." He said drifting away. She could see how much he loved that girl as she saw how much love was in his eyes as he just thought about her.  
" That girl must be great. Did she go on a date with you?" It was hard to hide the sadness in her voice. Oh how she wanted to beat the crap out of the bitch he was talking about.  
"Yeah, but it seemed like that wasnt that great for her. So I didn't ask again." he said, a little sad smile on his face.  
" How stupid of her, to let you go." Sakura said, not looking at him. She cursed. How could someone do that to him? But then again, she had done the same.  
"Nah, not stupid. I was a fool back than. She is meant only for the best guy." Naruto said looking at Sakura still having his dreamy eyes because of this girl.  
" There is no better guy than you! Stop underestimating yourself! Every girl falls in love with you, just because you're the best. Your Handsome, strong, your care about all people you know, you're the hero of the village and I could continue like this for hours." She said letting out all her sadness and anger.  
It didn't matter that she was ruining their friendship. She had to tell him. she looked in his eyes, with tears in her own. He just had to know how she felt about him no matter what.  
"Even I fell for you! Even if it took me so long. You're the best and that's why I love you and why everyone else should too." She said, letting the tears fall. Her body started shaking and small sobs escaped her lips.  
He just looked at her with concern in his eyes. His arm that was still around her pulled her closer and brought her head against his chest. She buried her face in it and just enjoyed being near him.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, I ruined everything. I ruined our love, because I let you slip away and our friendship by realising to late how much really love you and not telling you ." she sobbed in his chest barely understandable.  
He took her face in his hands and made her look in his eyes again. These wonderful blue eyes full of concern and...love.  
"Sakura-chan, calm down please. Listen to me, you did nothing wrong. Its okay, please stop crying." he said stroking her cheek and then kissing her forehead to make her feel better.  
Why did he do that? She didn't understand. Why did he always make her feel good?  
"N-Na-Naru"  
"Shhhh just listen. The girl I told you about. Wanna know something else about her? She´s my best friend. One minute ago she confessed me her love and now ive kissed her forehead, because I love her so much I can't stand seeing her cry." He told her in his sweetest voice and wiped away her tears.

She just blinked at him. He still loved her? All he had said was about her? After all the things she had done? Including the "Best friends" bullshit? She couldn't believe it and just starred in his face.  
"Sorry I made you cry" he said with a warm smile as he took her hand into his and squeezed it gently to show her there was nothing wrong. " I seem to upset you every time when..."  
He didn't come any further. Sakura had just jumped at him, trying to cover his lips with hers. I caused them both to fall of the couch before she knew how it happened she felt herself lying on top of Naruto, tasting his warm lips. Everything they had hold back for so long just bursted out with this kiss.

She felt his tounge against her teeth and let it enter her mouth greeting it with her own. They explored every part of the other mouth, while her hands were in his golden hair and his arms were around her small body pressing it against his. She could feel his hard but warm body against hers.  
They broke the kiss to catch breath and a second after the first kiss had ended Naruto started kissing her neck. Sakura didn't mind one bit that he couldn't hold himself.  
. It was about time and there was no doubt about whether she belonged with him or not. She wanted to be his girl and have him belong to her and no one else.  
Narutos lips met hers again and they tasted each other a second time. Naruto sat up on the floor , Sakura on his lap her arm around his neck. She wouldn't let him go.  
"Naruto" she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath caused him to shiver. Sakura loved that she caused such a reaction on him.  
."Naruto, keep kissing me!" she told him in her sexiest voice  
He started to bring his lips to hers but before he could there was a finger on his mouth causing him to stop.  
"I didn't told you to kiss my mouth, did I?" he saw the lust in her eyes. His eyes grew wide, but then he had a big grin on his face.  
He started to kiss her neck again. A moan escaped her throat causing him to shiver again. She took his hands to her sides and guided them under her shirt. She felt his warm big hands on her skin.  
He looked at her. Did she really want this? Naruto could feel her soft skin under his hands. But still he needed to have her permission, because it was Sakura. He didn't want to go to far.  
She nodded at him and whispered in his ear once more.  
"Naruto, please don't hold back. I love you! I know its right, because I know you wont leave or hurt me. Her hands stroked his cheeks to make him feel as good as she felt with him.  
"I want you to touch me." Sakura kissed him. "A lot." she added in a husky voice.  
That was it for him. He too his arm around her, picked her up and brought her to his room and to his bed. She giggled at his actions. He gently placed her on the bed. Sakura was in a blurr of was so cute and sexy at the same time.

They both sat at the bed. She stroked his cheek with one hand while the other was in his hair. They kissed again not holding anything back, not their love nor their lust. His hands wandered under her shirt again, traveling up her sides, making her purr, then to her back and then to her sides again. His mouth was kissing her collarbone and went to her neck. She squealed in pleasure at his actions.  
He smiled and held one hand before her face. Her red bra was in it. He had taken it off without her noticing, but she liked that a lot. Maybe he wasnt all innocent and cute.  
"I love red" he said waving it before her face and grinning at her. She just grinned back as her lust took over.  
"Naughty boy" she said as he threw the bra aside the bed and took off her shirt starring at her breasts.  
"You like ?" she asked. He answered by burying his face in her chest. She moaned as he started to suck one of her breasts and her hands wandered to his pants as she opened them.  
"More! Suck them more Narut...oooohh" she said as Naruto started to suck her other breast. She didn't know how but Naruto knew what she wanted.  
She knew he was good with his mouth when it came to words, but it was nice to know that it wasnt the only thing he could use it for.  
He sucked harder at her breast and started to massage the other. Sakura couldn't stop her voice to escape her lips as she whimpered in delight. Then she pulled his head away from her.  
Naruto stopped a looked at her. There was a light disappointment in his face. Sakura kissed him to let it vanish. A smile appeared on both their hot red faces.  
"Your turn! Shirt off!" she commanded him and he did as he was ordered. Sakura put her hands to his well formed chest and then travel down to his six pack with the seal on it. She could feel him melt under her touch.  
"Like what you see Sakura-chan?" There the chan was again. It made her feel like belonged to him. And the sight of Narutos upper body wasnt bad either. His training had formed a super hot man.  
"Yeah I do..." She kissed him again feeling his tounge in her mouth. His hands brought her on her back and Naruto kissed her neck, then her collarbone, her breasts, her belly and Sakura moaned at every touch off his lips. She felt his weight as he laid over her and his actions made her shiver.  
His hands pulled off her pyjama pants showing her red panties which were soaked because off him. He loved the sight that was offered to him. Sakura just had the sexiest body he could think off.  
"Naruto, please don't stare.." she said a bit embarrassed, but she loved that he was starring like this at her.  
"You know, I was wrong. I think red isn't your color." he caused her to giggle again, before he pulled her panties away.  
" Better now?" she asked in an innocent voice. He didn't say a word as he parted her legs and brought his mouth to her most sensitive part. He started to use his tongue and caused Sakura to scream. Her body shivered as she felt her climax. His name was all that came from her mouth.  
. Her chest traveled up and down as she tried to get back her breath. Naruto just licked his wet lips and she saw how he enjoyed her took his pants and boxer leaving him without anything to cover,  
She looked at him seeing his member. She took her arms around his neck pulling him down into a hot kiss, and felt him grinding against her. She rolled over and was on top of him now.  
She took his member, guided it and felt the tip enter her core. She knew there would be pain, but it had to happen. It was good that it was with him. Sakura moved her hips down in one thrust. He ripped through her, but the pain wasnt as bad as she had thought.  
"You okay?" his eyes looked in hers. She saw how bad he felt about hurting her, but also she saw how good she made him feel.  
"Yeah, just start moving." She said, not sure what else to say. "I love you, just go on"  
Slow and gentle he did what she had told him. The pained vanished after some time being replace by pure pleasure. Her hips started to move on their own and soon after,she reached her climax again. She was still moving as she heard Narutos sweet voice.  
"Sakura I..."  
"Dont worry its ok. Come inside Naruto I want it." She moaned as he continued moving. Her training had included a lot stuff and she knew how to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant.  
She felt Naruto harden in her,as a second climax was about to make her scream his name again.  
They both came and she felt Naruto pouring inside her. She collapsed on him shivering in pleasure and felt his arms wrap around her,holding her tight to him.  
"That was great Naruto. I never felt so good before."she said, her voice still shaking in delight. Now he was hers, no matter what would happen. She knew it and it made her feel good.  
"mmhhhmm" He was out of words to describe what he felt, as he pulled the sheets over them. She rolled off his body casting one of his arms aside and snuggled into his chest.  
"Sorry for making you wait" she said.  
"Totally worth it." he whispered in her ear. "I love you Sakura-chan"  
"I love you too" she said barley awake. "Naruto-kun."  
Soon after both of them were asleep in each others arms.

It was about time.


End file.
